This application is to support a training program in the area of Genomics and Proteomics and related technologies. During the previous funding period we have established a training program in this area that supports six-seven predoctoral students and three postdoctoral fellows. Predoctoral trainees have a Bachelor's degree in a relevant field including the biological sciences and/or computer science. Students enter through a combined University-wide recruiting program. They take relevant courses in the area and will be closely advised by a faculty advising committee and an Executive Committee that oversees the entire program. Students will select a thesis advisor from among the thirty two faculty G&P trainers for their dissertation research. It is expected that predoctoral trainees will require 5-6 years for completion of their thesis research. At the end of their research they should be versatile in the field. Postdoctoral fellows will have a Ph.D. in a relevant field and directly join a G&P faculty laboratory. They will be closely mentored to obtain appropriate training in genomics and proteomics and relevant technologies. It is expected that upon completion of their training they will embark on an independent research career. Important features of the program include monthly meetings of the participants (predoctoral fellows, postdoctoral fellows and faculty) and relevant symposia in Genomics and Proteomics that actively involves the trainees. There will also be special programs for attracting and retaining minority trainees, and educational programs for ethical issues.